1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device in a notebook computer, and particularly to an illumination device, which is possible to fit with the PCMCIA interface slot in the notebook computer easily to enhance the illumination required by the notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The computer is frequently used in our daily life and provides us a great convenience. Traditional manual works such as mathematical operation, and file management, storage and search can be performed in the computer effectively so as to result in the promotion of work efficiency. Therefore, they say the development of the computer basically is another industrial revolution.
Due to the increasing progress of the material science and the machining technology, the information industry such as the hardware of computer is aimed to pursue lightness, shortness, thinness, and little-ness. Further, the periphery for the computer is developed accordingly. The notebook computer is a typical example and the portable computer has broken through the disadvantage of the unmovable tabletop computer. In practice, the notebook computer adapting with a power source arrangement can be placed at any space theoretically.
Accordingly, the notebook computer makes the information record, and storage for outdoor works such as exercise training, countryside investigation, mountain climbing, camping, and etc possible. Also, taking the advantage of notebook computer makes outdoor works convenient and speedily so that the mobility and the efficiency can be promoted conspicuously.
On the other hand, the notebook computer mostly is provided with a keyboard for data input so that the user has to have the skill of operating the keyboard. In fact, a non-professional operator of keyboard would be slower in the speed of data input.
For a non-professional operator of keyboard such as a researcher, it is all right for him/her to key in data indoors with a sufficient illumination while the notebook is used. However, it becomes a hard job for him/her to operate the keyboard outdoors without sufficient illumination especially at night. The only way to do is to count on the dim light of display on the notebook while operating the keyboard with inexperienced skill. Therefore, working with the notebook computer under the circumstance of no sufficient light makes them a lot of trouble.
An object of the present invention is to provide a foldable illumination device for a notebook computer, which offers an elongated flat base with a connector end fitting with the PCMCIA interface slot provided in the notebook computer for adding the illumination in addition to the light emitting from the display of the notebook itself during the computer in a state of running.